


露水

by wangxiangtai



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangxiangtai/pseuds/wangxiangtai
Relationships: Arash | Archer/Ozymandias | Rider, 苍银弓骑





	露水

一夜新婚，到第二天大早，新婚夫妻便要各自飞。  
  
奥斯曼狄斯对着镜子收拾自己，准备工作。阿拉什给他把衣服首饰都收好，床也收拾干净，自己准备离开。  
  
奥斯曼狄斯从镜子前起身，扑到阿拉什怀里给他一个热烈的亲吻。他故意涂的口红，全蹭到阿拉什脸上嘴上。  
  
“你将离开了，勇者，而余将予你丰厚的赏赐。”他抚摸阿拉什被亲花的脸颊，“那些人既道余冰冷薄情，又道余骄矜自恃，便让他们看看法老对你的宠爱吧。”  
  
阿拉什静静听奥斯曼狄斯宣威，结果还是忍不住听笑场了，为表歉意，他牵起奥斯曼狄斯的手，虔诚俯身在上面落下一吻。  
  
“感谢您的恩赐。”他笑对法老王。  
  
奥斯曼狄斯迎上阿拉什的笑，又不自然地微微别过眼。那双黑眼睛里满是宠溺，看一眼就甜得人心里慌。

BY 匿名的茜茜


End file.
